It is well known that there are acupoints located at specific positions of a human body based on the oriental medical science. Adequate simulation to a specific acupoint may result in particular health or medical effects, such as relieving pain and enhancing metabolism, to improve human health.
Acupuncture needle is the traditional tool for acupoint stimulation. In order to stimulate the specific acupoint on a human body, an acupuncture needle is required to pierce into the human body. However, since AIDS may infect through used or polluted needle, people nowadays are basically unwilling to pierce anything into their body. Even for medicine injection, most people would try their best to minimize the chance. Moreover, unlike the medicine injection that one can inject the medicine into any portion of the muscle or blood vessels, only experienced oriental doctor can exactly know where is the specific acupoint. Since some portions of the human body are crowd with acupoints and a needle is actually pierced into the human body, unexpected injury or adverse effect may occur if the acupuncture needle is pierced into a wrong position of a human body.
Another conventional tool used for stimulating acupoint is a kind of electrical acupuncture equipment adapted for applying intermittent electric pulses at the specific acupoint on human body for simulation. Electrical acupuncture equipment avoids foreign object such as acupuncture needle piercing into the human body. Similarly, the electrical acupuncture equipment still has a risk of wrongfully applying the electric pulse at a wrong position on body or wrongfully applying an electric current that is too strong for the patient and causes unexpected injury.